As a coil terminal of an electromagnetic device, for example, an electromagnetic contactor described in Patent Literature 1 is known.
This coil terminal has a configuration wherein a terminal block is integrally formed in a coil winding frame around which a coil is wound so that the terminal block laterally projects, and a terminal fitting having a lead wire connection portion is attached and fixed to the terminal block.